Project Summary/Abstract: Brucella infection causes a myriad of symptoms due to the ability of Brucella to infect almost any organ or organ system. Innate lymphoid cells are abundant in mucosal tissues which serve as a portal of entry for Brucella infection, and we have found that innate lymphoid cells regulate both inflammation and control of Brucella infection. In this proposal, we will investigate interactions between innate lymphoid cells and inflammasomes to determine how innate lymphoid cells from different tissues regulate Brucella-induced inflammation. We will also determine the relative contribution of different innate lymphoid cell subsets to controlling inflammation and Brucella infection. Collectively the results of our study will enhance our understanding of how Brucella is able to utilize mucosal sites as a portal of infection and cause inflammation within different host tissues.